Once Was All I Needed
by XX-XXaHaLiXX-XX
Summary: Summary: One mistake was all it took to break what they had, but a few years later they meet up again. Will he finally make it up to her or will they just fall apart all over again? DMHG Rated M for language
1. Prologue

Once Was All I Needed

Summary: One mistake was all it took to break what they had, but a few years later they meet up again. Will he finally make it up to her or will they just fall apart all over again? DMHG

Hermione POV:

----FLASH BACK----

"You heartless bastard!-"

"Why, honey, that is what I am!"

"ARGH! How could you? You… and h-her? How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been sleeping with her behind my back? After everything we went through? How long?"

"Two months…"

"Two months? So you've been cheating on me with her for two whole bloody months? I'm leaving?"

"Good! The sooner you leave the better!"

"You don't care? You don't care that I am going to walk out on you and not come back **EVER**?"

"No… I would rather that you get your dirty mud fucking-blood out of my fucking house right about fucking NOW!!"

----FLASH BACK---

Did Draco not care? After everything we had been through, we dated for 2 years, got engaged 7 months ago and he doesn't care? How could be so heartless? I love him but he broke my heart. I thought I could trust him, turns out I couldn't. I am not the same Hermione Granger to-be-Malfoy anymore, I am Hermione Granger and never more shall Draco Xavier Malfoy ruin my life.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Harry Potter, if I did, Fred would never have died.

DRACO'S POV:

"What do you mean the card has been declined?"

"I am sorry sir, but the bank says you are already overdrawn on your card-"

"CHECK AGAIN! I need to get this room...…NOW would be good!"

ARGH! How hard can it be? Can't they see that I have a special guest that needs attending to? What was name? Druselda? Rowena? Cleopatra?

"Drackie-poo, have you got the honey moon that you said you would get for me, the pretty Esmerelda?"

That was it. She is just going to be same. A whore that would please me once and then go on her merry way, they are all the same. I just want her back, but I can't have her. She made the mistake of messing with a Malfoy and she's going to have to deal with consequences. Hermione Granger needs to learn that what goes around comes around.


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**DISCLAIMER: **As said before I don't own Harry Potter

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

"I'm getting married Mione. What if she doesn't want me? What if she leaves me waiting at the altar?-"

"Harry, shut up! Are you listening to yourself? She loves you, I know she does, I mean the amount of times I've had to shove a pillow in her face just to get her to shut up is too much that I can't even remember and Harry that means something, and if you don't get into that suit then you are going to regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, I think I would know."

"I'm sorry Mione. I shouldn't have brought it up especially with Malfoy!"

What is it just me or did Harry's eyes just turn darker?

"Harry, Malfoy was a mistake, I thought he had changed but he hasn't. He is still the same arrogant jerk that we knew from first year and I have moved on. After you, it's soon going to be my turn to walk down that aisle."

"WHAT?!?!"

Please tell me, I didn't just say that out loud. I broke another promise to him.

I winced, looked down and replied "It was supposed to be a secret; we didn't want to ruin anything because it's your big day Harry, not mine, and I am certainly _not_ going to steal the lime light. He asked me to marry him yesterday."

I looked back up expecting to see Harry mad or angry or just ballistic. He just stood there with a grin on his face. "Finally!"

_What? Harry already knew?_

"HARRY JAMES POTTER! How did you know?!" I stared at him trying to give him my best evil glare but I know that even is if I tried, I wouldn't be able to. But still in the corner of my eye I saw Harry turn red. Cute, considering it his wedding and all.

"Well… Damon, kind of asked me, to come with him…"

"Harry, Damon, my fiancé asked you to come _where_ with him? Because seriously, hearing it from my point of view, you two are getting _too_ close!"

"MIONE!!! Damon is rubbing off on you isn't he?"

"Harry?"

"What?"

"You still haven't answered my question."

"Oh. He made me come with him when he chose the ring a week ago. I have been waiting for the good news for a while now."

"You went with him?"

"Yeah, I went with him. Mione, I don't want you to get hurt again especially after Malfoy. If it wasn't for you I would have cursed Malfoy into oblivion. The jerk deserved that much, he hurt you, and he hurt you BAD!"

"Harry, I don't know what I did to deserve that and now I guess I won't ever find out, and nor while he but I have moved on, now hurry up or people will begin to think that _you_ and _I_ have something going on." I couldn't help laughing. I haven't laughed in a while, but the though of me and Harry. Harry is like the older brother I never had, I love him but not like that.

"Gee. Hermes, you're too much like a sister to me. OW!!! Did you have to punch that hard?"

"Call me Hermes again Harry James Potter and your to-be-wife will never see her to-be-husband at the end of aisle. But then again she might, but she just won't recognise you at all when I'm through with you!" I swear to God, that boy infuriates me so much that it is ridiculous!!! I turned around and looked at myself in the mirror. I was dressed in strapless A-lined dress that was a moss green colour with a pleated bodice that had a waistband that was tied into a neat bow at the back (AN: if you can't imagine the dress send me a review and I'll give you link of the dress I'm trying to describe). I guess Harry must have seen me looking at mirror as he went on to say: "Mione, you look beautiful, and I am not saying that just because I am your best friend and you look as though you need cheering up, you really do."

"Thanks Harry. Need help with your tie? You never were good at doing that, Damon isn't either."

"Thanks Mione, I love you and I really appreciate what you have done for me. Everything and I mean it and I am sorry."

"Sorry, Harry why are _you_ sorry? If anything I should be sorry-"

"No, it's not. If it weren't friends with me, you wouldn't have been captured by the Malfoys and Malfoy would not have had to save you from his father and you would be free from the hurt. Malfoy cheated on you for two whole months, Hermione you were pregnant. You were going to tell him and when you finally had the guts to tell him, you found him in bed with another woman! You were so depressed for a week that you had a miscarriage. If it wasn't for you there would be no Malfoys left in the world."

Sorry for that cliffy but I thought it would be nice to see what you thought of it so far :P

Please reply, there will be treats for people who do :D


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I have been busy with my brother being ill.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does.

"Oi, Harry, are you done yet? You need to be there soon!"

I turned around and there stood Ron, tall and lanky as ever, with floppy red hair. I was happy that he finally got over the fact that I went out with Malfoy. I don't think I would be able to imagine a life without him or Harry.

"Oh shit, Mione, help me!!"

And we go again. I think I need to give lessons to Harry about how to tie a tie.

"Harry, you should be _so_ happy that Ron just came in, he just saved you from being killed by me, wedding or no wedding, I wouldn't care. Now, come here so I can sort you out."

"I love you!"

"Gee… Harry, I never knew that, what would Ivy say about that?" Ron just had to say that, I could just see that smile on his face, I don't think he was able to stop himself from laughing because a few seconds later there was a very long coughing fit.

"Hey, my wife-to-be would probably-"

"-scream at you and then make you sleep on that horrible couch of yours for the whole of your honeymoon?"

"Um…yeah."

"Now go, you are all done. Hurry up, you don't want to be late to your own wedding!"

KNOCK

"Hey, am I interrupting the lovely argument or should I just come in and pretend that nothing happened?"

"Hey Damon, what are you doing here? You're supposed to be outside with all the bridesmaids."

I looked at my fiancé, he stood at around about 5'8", about a few heads taller than me but I didn't mind. His black hair kept falling and covering his blue eyes. I swear that they were so blue that they looked like the sea; I could just drown in the forever-

"Mione, stop daydreaming. You are my bridesmaid. But pretty soon you are going to be more than that."

He put his arm around my waist, dropped my down and gave me kiss. It wasn't one of the best that he has given me, but it was perfect just then. I blushed and I couldn't stop. He saw me and began to chuckle. I hit him. HARD.

"Ow… that hurt." He gave me his puppy dog look. DAMN IT. No matter how hard I try, I have never been able to resist it.

"I'm sorry, now let's go and leave Harry to get ready by _himself_." I dragged him out by the arm and suddenly he turned me around and began dragging me.

"Damon, where are you taking me?"

"I have something to show you. Just follow me. Trust me, you'll be fine."

What was just a few minutes seemed like hours. All of those stairs, and for what exactly?

"Oh my god. Who on earth is it for?"

"It's my wedding gift for Harry and Ivy. I remember that Harry told me that he always wanted one when he was at the Dursleys so I thought why the hell not? Do you like it?"

We were up on the church altar and down below on the green was a tiny Alaskan Husky puppy playing in the churchyard that was now covered in snow thanks to Damon.

"Aww that's so sweet. I can't believe you remembered, even I forgot."

"I know, Hermione. Things that just been hectic for a while that I haven't had the time to ask you –"

DING DONG! DING DONG!

"Oh crap, we're going to be late. Come on Damon we need to go, otherwise I think that Harry may kill us both before that day has ended."

And back we went. My feet caned, but the ceremony was beautiful. Ivy looked breathless in her white dress. Harry and her deserved each other, I couldn't think of anyone better.

I looked around in the audience and saw Ginny and her 1-year old son on her husband's, Neville, lap. She was crying, so was I, a lot of people. The Boy-Who-Just-Could-Not-Be-Killed-By-Voldemort finally had someone to live with for the rest of his life.

Soon the party came to end and we were whisked away to the Potter Manor for a private celebration. The music was really loud and Damon and I were dancing in a corner of the room, when suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it Harry, you carry on partying. It's your day."

I turned around to Damon who was slouching in a chair with a butterbeer bottle in his hand. "Damon, will you come with me?"

"Why should I?" I could tell that he was drunk. He kept slurring his words so I decided to play on his ego.

"Well what if it is an evil man coming to kidnap me?"

"Well than I would feel sorrier for the evil man than you. You have a mean right hook."

ARRGH. Men. They are **so** infuriating.

I walked up to the door and peered outside the window. The weather was horrible – true December weather in England. It was chucking it down. I couldn't see anything so I opened the door to see how was outside. I saw no-one, so I called out.

"Hello? Who's there?"

A figure came out from the darkness and into the light. I gasped. There, standing right in front of me, covered in bruises and blood was the one person I never wanted to see in my entire life. Draco bloody-fucking-Malfoy had just waltzed back into my life.


End file.
